


Dear Diary By Sara Jones

by thatonegirl88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Halloween, Psychological Horror, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20871968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonegirl88/pseuds/thatonegirl88
Summary: Sara tells the story of her best Halloween ever, getting double the candy and playing pirates in the woods with the boy who used to live with her and mama and papa. But events don't quite play out how she sees them.





	Dear Diary By Sara Jones

November 18, 2013  
Dear Diary,

My name is Sara and I'm 9. I go to fourth grade. People think I should like dolls and stuff because I'm a girl but I don’t. I love exploring and reading and climbing trees and playing in the little creek in the forest behind my house. Mama tells me not to go in the forest alone but she doesn’t know how careful I am. I'm always safe. I can take care of myself so I go anyway and tell her I'm at Beka's house. Mama doesn’t like Beka's mama so she never talks to her to find out if I really am there. So it’s a good deal. Because I love the forest behind the house. Its giant! It goes on forever and ever. I haven’t found the end yet and I've gone a long ways. I think I've gone to places no other person has been before! I found a place with lots of holes in the ground and a little meadow in the trees where only grass and flowers grow and a place where the ground goes down and has lots and lots of trees and bushes and even more holes because of the creek I think. Its really hard to get through but I used my little knife I found a while ago to cut a secret path to get to the bottom. It was super cool. When I got back I looked it up on google and it said the holes were probably from foxes or raccoons and I the other place is called a dell? Which is another word for a small valley so I guess that's accurate.

Today is my birthday and you were a present from mama. Birthdays are supposed to be happy days but this hasn’t been a very happy day. Mama cries a lot and said I couldn’t have a party this year which is stupid because its not my fault she has to be sad all the time. And papa gave me a couple presents but says they can't do much this year "because of whats going on" which isn’t fair at all because none of it has anything to do with me. And he never smiles anymore. He didn’t even smile when he gave me presents for my birthday which I thought was rude. I don’t know why. He used to smile all the time. I think he should be smiling even more because he has less to worry about now. But he doesn’t. 

He used to take me to the park and play with me all the time. Dot would come too, which made me mad. Dot is the dog. Her name is actually Polka Dot but I call her Dot cause Polka Dot is a stupid name and I wanted papa all to myself. But papa paid the most attention to me so it was ok. And mama used to play dress up with me instead of cry all the time. My favorite dress up game was when I'd be the princess and be in charge and mama would be the evil witch. I would get the witch to give me a spell to make the prince marry me and then after she would always make cookies and let me help. Chocolate chip are my favorite. She never lets me lick the bowl but I always lick it when she's not looking because its super yummy. But she doesn’t make too much stuff anymore. She didn’t even make cup cakes for me to take to school today for my birthday treat. Everyone always brings a treat to share in class when its their birthday but I didn’t and I felt like I just wanted to hide from everyone and felt like I failed and I hated everyone for seeing me fail. It made me mad and I never want to feel like that again and I told mama so when I got home. Then she started crying again which was rude because I was trying to talk to her. But it better not happen next year or I'll be super mad.

School is ok. I get bored and the other kids ask dumb questions so I take books to read in class. Mrs. Grant used to get mad at me for it but I always can answer her questions in class and I always get good grades so she stopped making me stop reading. My favorite books are the ones that are mysteries. I like it when someone steals something or kidnaps someone or kills someone and then the detectives or cops have to figure out who did it. Those are the best. I want to be a detective when I grow up I think. That would be super fun.

There is a boy in my class that I used to like. He was cute and funny. His name is Seth. But I saw him give a flower to Katie so I told everyone I saw him pee his pants behind the tree at recess and that his mom had to come bring him new pants and now everyone calls him pee boy and it makes him cry and I think its funny. I don’t like him anymore. 

There used to be a boy that lived with me and mama and papa too. I didn’t like him either. Mama had him when I was 5 I think. All he did at first was cry and poop. I told papa that the boy was boring and noisy and he just laughed and said babies were like that and he would get more fun when he got older. But he didn’t. He started walking and just made messes everywhere and would scream if you took a toy away from him. I hated it. I told mama that we should give him away but she just laughed too and didn’t think I was serious. I cant wait till I'm a grown up and people have to take me serious.

He started walking better and it just made everything worse. He started following me around and would never leave me or my stuff alone. Mama said he just wanted to play but I didn’t want to play with him. I liked it better when I was the only one living with mama and papa. 

Mama made him match my costume this year for Halloween. I didn’t want to match. I wanted to be a pirate by myself but mama said it would be cute to match. I didn’t think it was cute but she didn’t listen. She did listen when I said only lame kids had their parents trick-or-treating with them so that was good. She said we had a very safe neighborhood and I was responsible enough to go a couple streets as long as I took Dot with me but that I had to take the boy too. I didn’t want to but I had to take him or mama was going trick-or-treating with me. So I took him. 

It was annoying at first because I had to watch him and keep him going the right way and he wouldn’t stop talking even when I told him pirates didn’t talk. But when we got closer to my house I saw the trees and thought how fun it would be to play pirates in the dark. Mama never lets me stay out after dark so I knew it would be exciting. I wanted to go alone but I had to take the boy with me. I knew he wouldn’t like it much but it was mama's fault he was with me in the first place so he had to go with me.

I found a good tree that was the pirate ship and Dot was a shark and the candy was the pirate's treasure. It was fun because the moon was so bright that the forest looked like it was underwater. But then he had to ruin it all by eating part of the treasure so I made him walk the plank. He wouldn’t play along though so I had to push him off the plank to get him to jump. He didn’t start crying when he splashed into the water though. I thought he would because he was always crying. I climbed down the tree ship and swam over to where he was. He was making a funny noise when he breathed and some of his bones looked like they were pointed wrong and he was just staring at the bush next to us which I thought was lame because pirates don’t just lay there so he totally ruined everything.

He wouldn’t even move when I shook him to get him up and be a pirate again. But even if he wasn’t still a pirate, I was. And when pirates walk the plank they sink and don’t come back up. So I picked him up best I could and dragged him over to the little dell that no one but me knows about. Dot followed us just like a shark would and I was happy she was still playing her part. 

My secret path wasn’t big enough to fit both of us so I just pushed him in front of me as I went down and let him roll to the bottom. It was easier that way because he was heavy and kept making funny noises that I didn’t like and he didn’t stop making them even after I told him to be quiet. 

At the bottom Dot started going in circles around me like a shark would but she started making whiney noises too which started to make me mad because that's not the sort of noise a shark is supposed to make. I found a big hole that was probably from a whole family of big raccoons or something and pushed him in because once a pirate sinks nobody ever finds him again. To make sure he stayed underwater and didn’t float back up I found a lot of rocks and branches to put in front of the hole. But I couldn’t concentrate because Dot was getting louder and louder and started to run around more even when I told her to stop. I was starting to understand why so many people didn’t like sharks. She stopped when the rock hit her hard enough though so that was nice. Luckily she decided to lay down close to another hole but it wasn’t quite big enough. I got mad when my pirate sleeve got dirt all over it because it wasn’t my fault she didn’t lay down next to a hole that was already big enough. 

After a little while though I felt like a real pirate burying treasure on an abandoned island which was totally cool, so I told them it was ok they ruined everything because they ended up making it even better than before! I even got double candy which was awesome! And I got to explore even more of the forest in the dark while being a pirate which was my favorite part. This was the best Halloween ever and I decided I'm going to be a pirate every year!

Well Diary, mama is calling me for dinner so I'll have to tell you my other cool stories some other time because this was fun. I just hope dinner doesn’t have broccoli again because I told mama I hated broccoli and that we should never have it again. I hope she listened this time.


End file.
